Pricing and prioritization problems appear in many applications such as satellite scheduling, airline reservations, hotel bookings, and the like. Applications such as these involve allocating resources (e.g., imaging time on a satellite, seats on a plane, rooms in a hotel, etc.) that are typically scarce and constrained in various ways (e.g., in the capacity of resources). Solving a typical pricing and prioritization problem can involve creating a mapping of resources that satisfy certain constraints and are optimal according to one or more criteria. Solutions to such problems can be challenging.